Searching For Help
by Person4
Summary: The car crashes, and Cheryl goes to find help.  Based off of the bad ending of the first game.


Silent Hill and all settings and characters from it belong to Konami. This story is based on the Bad Ending, with the assumption that at the events in the game still take place within Another Silent Hill and The Otherworld, with a few important things that we're lead to believe are true (and actually are in the other game paths) are actually caused by the town with the dual purpose of eventually leading Harry to realizing what had happened to him and to punish Dahlia.

• • •

The car's horn was blaring, and her head was pounding, but she was awake, slowly unclasping her seatbelt as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against the dashboard. "Daddy, what happened?" She asked quietly. When he didn't reply, she tried pushing a little more, "We were in a car crash?"

When he still didn't answer she slowly turned to look at him, her stomach sinking, then shrieked and jumped backwards in her seat when she saw him, his head bent awkwardly backwards and streaming blood. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Daddy, wake up. Wake _up_, Daddy!" She grabbed his jacket with both hands and began shaking him. "_Please_, Daddy! Please wake up! You _have'ta_ wake up!" When he still didn't respond at all her face crumbled, and she leaned forward to hug him around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. "It'll be okay, Daddy, okay? I'm gonna go find a phone an' call 911, just like you always said, an' they're gonna help you wake up, okay?" 

She opened her door and hesitated, remembering all the times Harry had told her not to go off into strange places on her own, but then she took a deep breath and jumped out. This _wasn't_ a normal time, and there wasn't anything else she could do, so she was sure that when the doctors came and made everything better he'd say it was okay.

She ran down the road, looking all around her for an open store, but everywhere she saw was closed and there weren't even any people around to ask for help. She was turning around the corner when behind her she suddenly heard the best sound in the world; "Cheryl!"

"_Daddy!_" she cried out, whirling around to greet him. But there was no one there when she looked, just the empty street she'd just run down and their wrecked car at the end. She stood still, frowning in confusion and staring hard into every place she could see that might be hiding him. He _had_ to be in one of them, she couldn't have just _imagined_ hearing him.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her, but she still didn't see anything there. "Daddy, where are you?" she asked quietly, just as the footsteps were right on top of her, and then running past. She gasped, then chased after the invisible runner. "Daddy! Is that you?" She followed them into an alley, where they suddenly stopped. She turned in a slow circle, looking for any sign of him, then waved her arms around wildly in the hope that they'd come into contact with him, but there was nothing there.

She back to the street, not wanting to leave but not knowing what else to do. She started looking around, deciding where to go next, and was startled by a payphone ringing nearby. Since Harry had always taught her to answer the phone if nobody else was close enough to get it, she stood on her toes and knocked the phone off its receiver, grabbing it as it fell. "Hello?" 

The phone cackled with static, but faintly on the other end she could hear the voice of a young girl. "Cheryl," it said, then was briefly overwhelmed by the static. "...police officer back at the cafe. Get out. . ._Don't go in the hospital._ Don't let. . .hide. Your father's. . .I'll stop. . .won't happen _their_ way." Then the phone went dead.

Cheryl was horribly confused, but _one_ thing the girl had said, the most _important_ as far as she was concerned, stuck out in her head; there was a police officer nearby. She just needed to go get him. 

She turned and ran back to the restaurant she'd passed earlier, needing to get there as soon as possible. As soon as she was near it she could see the policeman... police_woman_, she realized, leaning against on of its inside windows. She burst through the door, blind to the woman's surprise, and cried out, "You have'ta help my daddy!"

The woman eyes widened as she took in the blood on Cheryl's face and dress from the hug she'd given Harry before leaving the car. "Are _you_ okay, honey? What's wrong with your daddy?"

"I'm _fine!_ Daddy's the only one who's hurt! Our car crashed, and... and he won't wake up!" Help finally found, the goal that had kept her going accomplished, everything seemed to crash into her at once and tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy's already gone, so you've _gotta_ help Daddy be okay. You're a policelady. It's your job!"

The woman knelt down in front of her and rested her hands on her shoulders. "My name's Cybil. Can you tell me yours?"

Cheryl nodded, wiping snot away from her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm Cheryl."

"Okay, Cheryl. I'll do anything I can to help. You just need to tell me where your daddy is."

"Just down there," she said, raising her arm and pointing in the direction of the car. 

Cybil stood up, lifting Cheryl with her and supporting her with her arms. "Then just hold onto me, and I'll go call an ambulance and we'll do everything we can to help him."

Cheryl nodded again, and sniffled, and held on tight as they walked out of the cafe. For a second, looking back through the window over Cybil's shoulder, she thought she still saw the officer standing inside, turning to talk to someone. Then the vision faded, and she decided it must just have been a funny reflection and forgot it.


End file.
